


Rainy ☔︎︎

by golden_ace



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Rain, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_ace/pseuds/golden_ace
Summary: Kim sehyoon loves the rain, and being alone.But byeongkwan doesn’t want him to be alone.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Rainy ☔︎︎

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in 20 minutes 😭 I just idk let me know what you think :))

The soft sounds of pitter patter against the window were comforting. Sehyoon always loved weather like this. It was always very relaxing hearing these small dropelts hit all sides of the room. 

Everyone is currently out together watching some movie, but sehyoon didn’t want to. He felt like being alone for now.

The members never question his days like this because over time he is fine. All he needs his time to his self.

The male grabbed his jacket and decided to go for a walk. The other members were so immersed in the movie on the screen he was sure no one realized him leaving.

Even though he had a jacket on he just left his hair uncovered. The fine droplets were dripping down at a steady rate. Not too slow or too fast. It seemed they were falling just right. 

The sidewalk was emptied unlike normal. The only people around where the ones driving their vehicles speedily down the road.

The stars were shinning bright and the male took a deep breath. His worries were starting to wash away slowly with the rain. Each time a drop hit a worry would become less and less. 

They all eventually come back, but this helped him for the time being. He didn’t have to feel perfect or feel left out or anything. Because he has himself, the rain, and the stars surrounding him. 

There is this small convenience store close to the spot he goes to alone. So twice a month he will stop by the store, and grab himself a water. He never had too, but did it anyway. 

Mainly because it became a routine. He walked into the lit up store and was greeted by the familiar face. He grabbed his water and went to pay at the register. “ _ **That time again**_ ” the woman smiled while taking the money. “ _Yes_ ” sehyoon smiled back before grabbing his water, and exciting the bright lights and back into the rain. 

He left but not without hearing the woman scream a “ _ **be careful**_ ” as he walked away. For him it felt so much easier to tell a stranger his problems. The only time he ever sees her is when getting a water. Twice a month. She never tries to invade into his life, or his personal problems. And neither of them even know each others names, that’s what he finds the best out of all of it.

Sehyoon walked four more blocks. His clothing was soaked but it didn’t bother him. He just kept on his way. Even when some were giving him weird looks for not having umbrella. 

Finally he reached the small spot that he had found months ago and claimed as his own. He has never seen anyone even come near this small area.   
  
It is tucked behind two building and is really just some stairs. Sehyoon considered it his thinking and distressing area. Or anytime he wants to be alone this is the spot.   
  
The black haired male slowly sat down on the steps. It was already dark outside but in that area it always seemed to be darker. Except for one small spot. It had an opening above it so the light illuminated down onto the spot. He got up and sat right in the middle of the light. He felt the small raindrops hitting his skin again, but when he looked up he could see the stars. Lighting up the sky so beautifully.   
  
He opened his water and took a few sips while sitting for 5 minutes. There was no way he was going to stay really long, even though he was sure no one would notice he even disappeared.

There was a lump building up in his throat. It was really painful almost as painful as the pressure on his chest. With everything recently he has such an urge to cry, and never would he do this in front of anyone.

Even though the boy acts like he has no emotions, and just is in his own world deep down he is always worried. Many don’t see him as a person who would worry or cry, but he is only human. It’s not like he can be invincible at all times.   
  
The tears were mixing with the raindrops on his cheeks. He never cried loudly, or tried not too. So he was doing his monthly routine. Healing on his own because he felt that was the only option he had.

The members he feels like none of them understand how he feels, and that’s not their fault. He was always the one who came off worry-less. He wished that he could be vulnerable in front of someone. The way all of them are with each other.   
  
His tears were falling faster now, and the rain had pulled back a bit and it was just sprinkling. He put his hands over his face and just focused on his breathing for now.   
  
That was until a hand landed on his cold skin, and was pulling his hands away from his face. This was the last thing he wanted. Someone is catching him in his most vulnerable state, and chances are he doesn’t even know them. That’s what he thought, and made him not want to move his hands.

“ _Sehni_ ” the pet name made his body relax. Only one person called him that. Only one. He did not want the boy to see him in this state, but his body was just melting from hearing the name.   
  
He looked up, and was faced with a soaking wet byeongkwan. His hair was stuck to his forehead , and he was wearing shorts, and a hoodie that he stole from sehyoon.   
  
The smaller put a thumb against the boys cheek and wiped away his tears, and just from his loving the action was made the olders tears start to come down faster.   
  
“ _Byeongkwan you shouldn’t be out here. What are you doing?_ ” The smaller hands were still wiping the tears away.   
  
He was speaking in such a soft tone. “ _I saw_ _you leave, so I followed you_ ” he smiled scooting in a bit closer. “ _hyung I don’t want you out here by yourself. Especially in this state. If you ever need comfort please come_ _by my room_.” Now his hand was brushing the black hair out of sehyoons eyes.   
  
The older reached his arms out and pulled the smaller boy towards him. Byeongkwan reacted instantly and wrapped his arms around the elders neck. Byeongkwan just sat in between the boys legs as sehyoon cried into the other chest and shoulder.   
  
The black haired male never thought he would react this way to being caught crying, but the softness in the males tone and the sweet actions completely broke him.   
  
So here he was crying harshly into the smallers chest as the other whispered comforting words and caressed his head.   
  
“ _You feel a bit better_?” The smaller asked once sehyoon pulled away. “ _a little_..” his head was staring down at his feet. “ _How about just the two of us watch a movie when we get back_?” The boy offered and felt small butterflies when the older agreed. “ _come on_ ”

Byeongkwan stood up and let his hand out so the older could take it. When sehyoon was standing the first thing he did before they started walking back was take his jacket off and gave it to the smaller. 

“ _Hyung it’s fine I’m okay. I have this one. You need something to keep you warm to_.” 

“ _Please kwan you’re wearing shorts please take it. It’s long and will cover the majority of your legs_ ” the smaller gave in and pulled the heavy coat over his body.

Sehyoon was right. It covered most of him, and was actually really warm.   
  
The walk back was mostly silent, and that was nothing knew to Byeongkwan. He knew how quiet the other male could be, and it never once bothered him. 

When they got back the boys were still watching the tv. It seemed they didn’t even notice that Byeongkwan had left as well.   
  
Both boys walked back and changed clothes. The smaller wearing a shirt he also stole from sehyoon. Byeongkwan put a movie on and made the older lay his head down on his lap. 

Sehyoon was starting to feel a lot better now that kwan was taking care of him, and when the smaller started to play with the elders hair softly the boy fell asleep not even 20 minutes into the movie. 

Kwan got out from the boys bed and tucked him in tightly under the covers. He sat for a second on the end of the bed before placing a soft kiss against his temple. “ _I love you hyung_ ” he whispered near the males ear.

He got up and turned the lights off. Then quietly left the room with a sad smile on his face.


End file.
